The New Animatronic
by MoonTheAnimatronic14
Summary: Meet Moon, a gray cat animatronic who has a dark past. But it all changes when she arrives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


Moon POV

Moon slid forward in her crate as the truck turned. She reached her arms out to stop her face from impacting the wooden wall. Great, I'm going to have a beat up face by the time I get to the next restraunt. All of a sudden the truck stopped and Moon's face hit the wall. She growled as she lifted her face off the wall. She rubbed her muzzle and straightened the bow around her neck. She let out a breath and froze. Light beamed from the crate being opened. When the crate opened all the way, a man stuck his head inside and smiled. "I'll take her!" The man said happily. "The kids will love her!" He exclaimed. Moon flinched a bit when Steve helped the man lift her on a cart. She slowly moved her eyes around and spotted the sign above the New restraunt. She read the bright yellow letters. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She kind of shivered when she remembered all the other restraunts she'd been taken to. They said she wasn't kid friendly or she malfunctioned too much. Moon felt sadness prick her heart. She was always cautious and afraid of something bad that might, but didn't happen. The kids found her very boring and just plain strange, who would want to play with a gray cat animatronic? She held back a sigh, then the glass doors opened and she could see inside the pizzeria. She actually liked this one, the carpets were purple with confetti and everything else was a reddish purple color. Steve helped the man set her up in a standing position and looked her over. The man began to move around Moon, looking at her all around. Eventually the man came in front of her and nodded. "Yes, she'll fit in nicely with the crew." He said happily. Steve smiled and the man handed him a couple bills. "May I meet your 'Crew'?" Steve asked. The man nodded and looked around the corner. "Freddy! Bonnie! Chica! Foxy! Come meet the new family member!" He yelled. Moon kind of tensed a bit when she heard several sets of animatronic pawsteps coming from around the corner. She was astonished to see four animatronics come into view. She looked at each of them, there was a brown bear with a black bow tie and top hat, a purple rabbit with a red bow tie, a yellow chicken with a bib on that said "Let's Eat!", and a reddish-brown fox with and eye patch and silver hook on his hand. Steve looked surprised, and so was Moon, all the other restraunts she'd been to didn't let their animatronics walk around. Steve smiled at the animatronics. "Well, I think Moon here will love this place!" He said happily. The man nodded and Steve handed him a sheet of paper. "If there are any problems, or you would like to get rid of her, just call me." he said. The man nodded and waved at Steve as he stood halfway out of the doorway. Moon looked at Steve and he smiled and waved at her. She waved carefully back, so the man didn't see her move. Steve smiled and went through the door. The man was looking at Moon, then he glanced at the other animatronics. "You guys can talk now." He said. All four of them let out a sigh of relief and the Bear walked in front of Moon. "Hi there, would you like a tour of our pizzeria?" He asked. Moon gave him a scared look and swallowed nervously. "I can't walk." She whispered. The bear looked sad. "Here, I'll get it working." The man said from behind the bear. The man then walked around the corner. "May I ask for your names?" Moon asked them. The bear smiled. "My name is Freddy." The purple rabbit stepped forward. "My name is Bonnie." He said calmly. Then the Chicken stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Chica." She said. The fox walked up to her and smiled with a toothy grin. "My name is Foxy." He said. Moon smiled and flicked her ears. "What's the man's name?" She asked Freddy. Freddy smiled. "Oh, that's , he's the 'boss' of this place." He said. Moon nodded, then came around the corner with a toolbox. He went behind Moon and opened her control box on her back. He was fiddling with her wires and switches for a while, until she felt him close the box. He came around and smiled. "You should be able to walk now." He said. Moon started to move her right foot forward and she got unbalanced and fell forward, she covered her face, to brace herself before hitting the ground. She froze when someone caught her, she looked up to see Foxy. She became embarrassed. He helped her stand up again and she smiled shyly at him. "I..um..thanks for catching me." She stuttered. Foxy smiled. "Well, you don't want to break that beautiful face." He said. Moon felt herself blushing. She smiled and heard giggling behind her. She looked back to see Freddy,Bonnie, and Chica smiling and laughing. After practicing for a while, she could walk. Freddy and Foxy had mostly helped her, while did some work in his office. "Can I have the tour?" She asked. Freddy opened his mouth as if to speak, then Foxy interupted. "I can show you!" He offered. Freddy gave a surprised glance to Bonnie and shrugged. "I guess we should go make dinner now, we have work tommorrow." Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica nodded and followed Freddy to the kitchen. Foxy watched them go then turned his attention to Moon. "Come on!" He said playfully as he grabbed her paw and ran through the middle of the pizzeria. Moon ran along with him until they came to a stop at a big wooden stage. Foxy climbed up and put his paw out, she grabbed his paw and he helped her up on the stage. Foxy smiled and looked out into the pizzeria. Moon looked too. She was amazed, it was so open, unlike most of the other restaurants she's been to. Before she could compliment on the place, Foxy put his paw on her shoulder. She looked at him, he had a goofy smile on his face. "I'm really happy you're here now." He paused. "Why were you brought here in the first place?" Moon froze. You really don't want to know.


End file.
